


Sweet hooting owl

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Mentions of stuffing owl Jareth like a turkey, Owl snuggled, Owls need love too, cant say no to those big round owly eyes, owl Jareth is irresistibly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After a  fight between 22 year old Sarah and Jareth happens, Sarah goes back to the Above ground world for a little bit. But in less than a few days Jareth comes by with an apology and in owl form.And Jareth being Jareth fjnds away to win his queen back and get his snuggles even in owl form!Because hey we all need a little more owl Jareth in our lives!





	Sweet hooting owl

_Tap_  
Tap  
Tap  
“Hoooooot.”  
Tapppptappppptapppp

“Huh? What?” Sarah said bolting up right, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she flipped on her bedside table lamp.

 _Tap_  
Tap  
Tap tap tap

_“Hoot hoot!”_

Sarah groaned and walked over to the window, glaring at the soft white owl through the glass.

“Jareth we've talked about this! I'm not going to let you swoon me in my own damn room!”

The owl gave a soft hoot and fluttered his wings as he held out a leg, he hopped around on the window sill trying to balance himself.

_I am sorry for horrible and disgusting behavior towards you my precious. I would be grateful if you-”_

Sarah was unable to finish reading the note because of the owl wobbling.

Poor Jareth nearly fell off the window sill when a strong wind gust blew him sideways, he hooted in pain when his wing was slammed against the side of the house and scraped a nail.

Sarah groaned and threw open the window and screen and grabbed the feathered avian and pulled him inside.

“You are a real smooze there Jareth…” the owl hooted pitifully and displayed his injured wing to her, his feathers were in disarray and he intact did have an injured wing.

“You're a real turkey there Jareth but since you're actually injured and it's snowing pretty bad...I guess you stay the night. BUT Only for tonight! Got birdbrain?”

Jareth hooted happily and snuggled up next to Sarah's body as she walked over to her bed and gently removed the note from his leg.

She sighed and carried him to bathroom with her so she could get her first aid kit.

Once Back in her room she cleaned his cut and gently wrapped his wing with gauze.

“There all finished!” She said proudly as she slid the first aid kit under bed.

The owl looked at his wing and hooted questionably.

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked the bird up and carried him downstairs with her.

“What I'm not a vet muchless a bird specialist! I did the best I could there tweety bird.”

Jareth hooted and gave her an affectionate pure as he cuddled into her chest, using her breast as a pair of owl ear muffs.

“Even as an owl you're still a pervert….” Sarah huffed as she got a small dish of water and a bowl of strawberries.  
Jareth pulled his head out from between her breast and looked up her with soft eyes.

“Hooot.”

Sarah sighed and patted her shoulder,

“Climbed up here pretty bird.” She snickered, Jareth rolled his eyes and used his beak and claws to climbed his way up on to her shoulder where he was rewarded with a strawberry.

“You're lucky you're so cute.” Sarah mumbled as she headed up the stairs.

The two of them shared a few strawberries, and chuckled as Sarah watched Jareth eat his.

After they were done eating and cleaned up Sarah pulled an extra pillow for out of her closet and set it next to hers on the bed, then she carefully placed her goblin king in disguise on the pillow and let my get comfortable.

She sighed and stroked the top of his head, earning a very happy hoot and purr like noise as she scratched and petted his back and head.

She gave the owl one final scratch before turning off the light.

About then minutes later Sarah heard a tiny hoot from beside as the pillow started to tremble.

She yawned and turned on the light, her eyes fixated on the shiver owl.

“You're a barn owl Jareth! You're designed for the cold.

Jareth gave her the owl equivalent of puppy dog eye and let out a soft hoot and nuzzles her cheek with the top of his head.

“Grrr…..Fine com here you little smuck!” She huffed as she lifted up the covered and ushered the trembling owl under the said covers.

She felt the owl pure and and give her an affection snuggle and nip as he cuddled up to her breast.

“Yeah yeah, don't get used to it!” She said flipping off the light and wrapping arm around the tiny bird, who was surprisingly warm and fluffy.

“Hooot…”

“I accept you apology Jareth. Now go to sleep.”

“Hoot!”

“Yes really! Again go to sleep.”

“Hoot hoot hooooot!”

“ ** _JARETH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I WILL SHOVE CELERY AND STUFFING WITH DELICIOUS HERBS UP YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU GOBBLE LIKE TURKEY! got it?_** ”

“Hoot.”

“Good now sweet dreams my little fluff ball.”   
She gave him one last kiss in the head as the owl gave a soft Hoot and joined his mistress in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
